Regalo de bienvenida
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:OneShot:. Aunque pase el tiempo, seguir amando a quien no está... ¿Merece la pena? Bueno, si tiene recompensa... ¿Por qué no? .:SasuSaku:.


**¡Hola a todos!**

**He aquí otro de mis oneshots, aunque no sabría si catalogarlo más bien en el apartado de drabble... me ha salido una cosa muy corta. La historia es muy simple, y no es más que una excusa para meter un poco de SasuSaku, que últimamente escasea por estos lares... Lo cierto es que se me ocurrió la escena, y como no podía meterla en ninguno de mis fics, decidí escribir este oneshot n.n**

**Va dedicado a todos los fans de esta gran pareja :-D**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece **

* * *

REGALO DE BIENVENIDA

"_Gracias por regresar... Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme"_

La gente giraba la cabeza a su paso. Eran, sin duda, una visión espectacular: los tres legendarios sannins, aquellos que fueran los privilegiados alumnos del Tercer Hokage, recorrían juntos las calles de Konoha, otra vez. Tras ellos, y guardando un respetuoso silencio, se hallaban dos muchachos: uno de largos cabellos plateados recogidos en una coleta, con gafas, y otro de aire distinguido pero rebelde, con el pelo negro y de punta y los ojos carmesíes. Toda la Villa le reconoció a la primera: aquel chico era Sasuke Uchiha, el único heredero del clan más poderoso de Konoha, que había abandonado la Villa tres años atrás en pos del poder que podía alcanzar siguiendo a Orochimaru, el sannin prófugo. De esta manera, dos de los tres desertores más famosos de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja caminaban de nuevo por sus calles.

Tsunade no podía ocultar la sonrisa bobalicona. Tras su combate contra Orochimaru, su esperanza de que él volviera a la Villa de la Hoja se habían reducido prácticamente a cero. No obstante, aquel cálido día de primavera él había regresado para proponerle a la Godaime una alianza contra Akatsuki. Ignorando los riesgos que esto implicaba y desoyendo las voces que advertían de que podía tratarse de una trampa, Tsunade aceptó. Y así, tras solucionar los trámites legales, caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, en busca de la persona que más había luchado por el regreso de Sasuke. Se trataba, cómo no, del ninja más escandaloso de la Villa: Naruto Uzumaki.

Tardaron algo más de lo esperado en encontrarle, ya que al contrario de lo que solía, no estaba comiendo en el Ichiraku Ramen, ni alborotando con Konohamaru y sus amigos en los callejones, ni espiando en los baños termales... Tsunade empezaba a perder los nervios cuando Jiraiya, señalando tras ella, apuntó:

-Mira, ahí está.

Efectivamente, Naruto se encontraba en la misma calle... acompañado por Ino, Hinata y Tenten, espiando los cuatro asomados a una esquina. Tsunade alzó una ceja, confusa. Se acercó al grupo y preguntó:

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Los cuatro ninjas se giraron, dando un respingo. Naruto, en cuyos ojos se leía la culpabilidad, ni se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba allí mismo, y se limitó a balbucear, nervioso:

-¿N-nosotros? .¡Na-nada! .¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? Lo de siempre, pasar el rato...

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Jiraiya.

-Mientes fatal, Naruto...

El jinchuuriki le lanzó una mirada asesina:

-Pues como uno que yo me sé, ero-sennin.

Antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores, Tsunade les cortó al preguntar a las chicas:

-¿Qué estabais mirando?

Hinata enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, la expresión de Tenten cambió a desconcierto, forzando una extraña sonrisa, y tan sólo Ino se dio cuenta de que o bien le contaban la verdad a la Hokage o acabarían muy mal... así que explicó:

-Es que un chico guapísimo se está declarando a Sakura y estamos viendo cómo le da calabazas.

Tsunade abrió los ojos de par en par y, presta y veloz, se asomó la primera a la esquina. Los cuatro ninjas que antes estaban espiando y los cuatro acompañantes de la Godaime se sumaron a la misión _voyeur_.

Efectivamente, Sakura estaba un chico. Un guapísimo chico rubio, alto y robusto. Cualquier chica en su sano juicio se lanzaría a su cuello. No obstante, Sakura tenía una expresión compungida en el rostro.

-Y bien... ¿qué me respondes? –Preguntó el chico.

La pelirrosa suspiró antes de responder:

-Lo siento, pero no puedo salir contigo.

-¿Qué? .¿Por qué no? .¿Sales ya con alguien?

-No, no es eso –miró a su pretendiente a los ojos de su pretendiente y explicó-. Me gusta una persona.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza.

-...Comprendo –tras unos segundos de angustioso silencio, se atrevió a preguntar-. ¿Quién es?

-No puedo decírtelo, lo siento –Sakura bajó los párpados, dando por finalizada la conversación.

En aquel instante, Naruto cuchicheó:

-¿Eh? .¿Por qué no puede decir que es Sasuke quien le gusta?

-No te enteras de nada, Naruto... –murmuró Jiraiya-. Sakura es alumna de Tsunade, es una de las kunoichis más prometedoras de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, .¿crees en serio que se tomarían bien que ame a un desertor como Sasuke? Le traería muchos problemas que la gente lo supiera...

El jinchuuriki hizo una mueca. Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron, aunque su sharingan no se perdía detalle de lo que ocurría con su antigua compañera de equipo.

-En tal caso... –dijo el chico-. No me queda más que hacer aquí. Me marcho.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se despidió con un simple:

-Lo siento.

El pretendiente se alejó cabizbajo, deprimido. La chica se limitó a observar cómo su silueta se hacía cada vez más pequeña, tan absorta que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había nueve personas a su espalda, espiándola.

-Es un buen momento para intervenir y corregir ciertos aspectos de su aplicación en ninjutsu, porque no se ha dado cuenta aún de que estamos todos aquí –susurró Orochimaru.

-¡Calla! –Le reprendió Tsunade. Echó una ojeada al grupo de ninjas y, agarrando a Naruto de una oreja, anunció-. Dejémosla sola. Vámonos.

-Pero Tsunade... –se quejó Jiraiya.

-Ahora –le urgió la irritable Godaime, con una amenazadora vena hinchada en la sien-. Ah, Sasuke, tú mejor te quedas.

El grupo supo enseguida por qué la sannin les hacía largarse, y accedieron de buen grado. El Uchiha no movió ni un músculo hasta que se cercioró de que todos se habían ido. Una vez estuvo completamente seguro, comenzó a caminar hacia Sakura, silencioso como un gato de cacería. Una vez estuvo a un metro de ella, dijo en voz alta:

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

La chica se giró, rápida como un rayo, y sus verdes ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer a su antiguo compañero de equipo. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Tuvo la sensación de que él había presenciado la escenita protagonizada con aquel tipo, de ahí la pregunta... Aterrorizada, aunque no sabía muy bien de qué, negó vigorosamente con la cabeza a la vez que aseguraba:

-¡Por supuesto que no! .¡Faltaría más!

El Uchiha sonrió, confiado, y comenzó a caminar hacia Sakura, que a su vez retrocedió por pura inercia. Cuando su espalda tocó la pared, miró al suelo, y al ver tan cerca los pies de Sasuke, alzó la mirada. Los penetrantes ojos del shinobi estaban clavados en los suyos, y estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en la frente. Tragó saliva mientras él la acorralaba al apoyarse en la pared tras ella. La mirada de la chica descendió hasta los labios de Sasuke, tan cercanos, tan... apetecibles. Deseó besarle, y se ruborizó al pensarlo.

-¿Qué miras...? –Preguntó él. Su varonil voz sonó extremadamente sexy para Sakura.

-¿Eh? .¿Yo? .¿Nada?

La Haruno puso los ojos en blanco, como desinhibiéndose, pero Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a perder toda su atención y, para evitarlo, atrapó los labios de ella en un beso. Las mejillas de la kunoichi fueron adaptando gradualmente el color de la camiseta de ésta, y sus ojos abiertos de par contemplaron, atónitos, los párpados cerrados del Uchiha, completamente concentrado en la acción. Notó la cálida lengua de él tratando de abrirse paso por la boca de ella, y supo que debía rendirse. Sakura separó ligeramente los labios, rindiéndose al deseo recién descubierto por su platónico amor infantil. Sasuke se acercó aún más a ella, arrinconándola más contra la pared, ahondando en el beso largo tiempo deseado, degustándolo hasta el límite. Para disgusto suyo, tuvo que separarse de ella para tomar aliento, era eso o morir asfixiado y francamente... aunque morir en los labios de Sakura sería una delicia, prefería esperar un poco más para poder seguir besándola... en vida.

-Sasuke... kun... –supo que ella lo diría, y sonrió.

-Dime –respondió, controlando el ritmo de su respiración.

-¿Por qué...?

El Uchiha reaccionó haciéndose el ofendido:

-¿Prefieres saber el porqué a seguir?

Sakura titubeó dos segundos para terminar negando con la cabeza. El shinobi esbozó una sonrisa y, extendiendo el brazo, acarició la mejilla de la muchacha. Ella escondió su sorpresa. Era la primera vez que Sasuke la tocaba si no era para salvarla, y se trataba nada menos de la primera vez que le veía desde la noche en que, desesperada por su marcha, le había confesado sus sentimientos como último recurso. Sakura sonrió, pícara. Aunque era él quien regresaba, era ella quien había recibido el regalo de bienvenida. El Uchiha, que no perdía detalle de las expresiones de la pelirrosa, la abordó para besarla de nuevo. Esta vez, ella se adelantó al rodearle el cuello con los brazos, impidiéndole que la arrinconara de nuevo en la pared. Sasuke se sintió retado, y la besó apasionadamente, buscando desesperadamente una manera de expresarle cómo y cuánto la había añorado. Ella sólo lograba mantenerse en pie gracias a que se asía al cuello del chico, de lo contrario ya habría caído al suelo. El olor de su piel la embriagaba, la intensidad de su beso la mareaba, pero no quería parar. Ninguno de ellos quería parar. No obstante, se vieron obligados a separarse de nuevo, siguiendo la llamada de sus pulmones sedientos de oxígeno. Sakura sentía un intenso calor en la cara y las piernas de mantequilla. Sonriendo nerviosa, comentó:

-Cuando el instinto de supervivencia llama...

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa, como riéndole la gracia. Acto seguido, le cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para alejarla de aquella calle mientras decía:

-Mejor vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo. A alguno en el que no haya ¡mirones!

Naruto salió de detrás de un contenedor de basura gritando:

-¡Eso no me lo dices a la cara, Sasuke-baka!

El Uchiha ignoró los gritos de Naruto. Sencillamente apretó la mano de Sakura mientras seguía caminando. No tenía rumbo fijo, pero si algo sabía era que no iba a volver a separarse de ella. Ya no.


End file.
